The Snape Family
by Callie159
Summary: Professor Severus Snape had two kids named Jaiden and Andrew. They are twins and are attending their first year at Hogwarts at the same time Harry Potter starts his first year. May contain warnings later on, rated T just to be safe. Mainly focuses on Jaiden but may switch to Snape or Andrew.
1. Chapter 1

**May contain warnings later. This story will mostly follow Jaiden. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Jaiden and Andrew and any pets they may get in the future. **

**Please review. They help me right faster when I know people are reading my stories.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

Severus Snape watched as his son and daughter came into the Great Hall. This was going to be their first year at Hogwarts. Snape had been happy when he found out both his kids would be going to Hogwarts. The sorting hat sung its song and the each of the first years were called up.

After many of the first years were called it was his son's turn to try on the hat. "Snape, Andrew!" Andrew walked up to the hat and it was put on his head. It took almost a full minute for it to decide. "SLYTHERIN!" and the "Snape, Jaiden!" Snape watched his daughter try on the hat and about thirty seconds later "GRYFFINDOR!" was shouted out. Jaiden and Andrew looked identical with light brown hair and blue eyes, the only difference is that Andrew is a boy and Jaiden is a girl.

Jaiden went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville, while Andrew went next to Draco. Snape had been surprised that both his kids didn't get put in the same house together but decided that it was because Jaiden was more like her mother used to be and Andrew was more like him. They all ate their food and after everyone finished Dumbledore got up and talked and then let everyone go to their rooms.

Jaiden followed Percy and the rest of the Gryffindor table to their common room and then went with the first year girls to their room. Jaiden found her bed and fell asleep. Jaiden had a dream about her mother and father. She always had dreams involving her mother even though her mother died days after she was born. The next day came sooner than Jaiden would have liked and went to her first class with the rest of the first year Gryffindor's. Jaiden liked all her classes but wished Friday could come sooner so she could go to potions.

~~*^.^*~~

On Friday Jaiden went into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table close to Harry and Ron. All the first years stared complaining about how they had to share a class with the Slytherin's. Jaiden left when it was time for them to get to potions. She already knew the way to the potions class in the dungeons and thought it was the most interesting class. When she got there her brother had already found a seat.

"Andrew, can I sit next to you?" Jaiden asked and after Andrew nodded she sat down. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yeah, I made friends with Draco and some of the other Slytherins. Have you made any friends yet, Jaiden?" Andrew asked.

"No, not yet. Gryffindors don't like the Slytherins and people don't want to friends with someone whose father is the head of the Slytherin house." Jaiden said as Snape came out.

Snape started by taking the roll call and then paused on Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity." _After that Snape finished calling names and started the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Jaiden and Andrew watched Snape as he was talking and then looked at each other, each thinking the same thing- not many of the students would do well in potions. Jaiden and Andrew had been around potions from birth. Learning how they were made and how they worked.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, making everyone look back up at him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand went up.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Fame clearly isn't everything, let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's had stayed up.

"I don't know, sir."

"Did you even look in your book? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione made her hand go up as high as she could.

"I don't know, but I think Hermione does, why don't you ask her?" Harry said.

"Put your hand down," Snape said to Hermione. "Andrew can you answer those questions?"

"Yes, sir," Said Andrew, "Asphodel and wormwood make Draught of Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goats stomach and can save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite."

"Correct. Why aren't any of you copying that down? A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Snape said. He then paired them into groups and had them mix a potion to cure boils. Jaiden and Andrew were one of the first ones done when Neville messed up. Snape blamed potter and took another point from Gryffindor. When potions was over Jaiden stayed behind.

"Jaiden, what's wrong?" Snape asked his daughter.

"Why are you so mean to Harry? Why do you keep taking points off of Gryffindor? Are you mad because I'm not in Slytherin?" Jaiden asked. The last question had been bothering Jaiden for a week now.

"I'll try to be nicer to Potter and to Gryffindor. I am not mad because you were put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin; it just means you are more like your mother than you are like me. Do you want to stay here or go to the library?" Snape asked. Snape made his kids study for two hours each day.

"Can I stay here and study for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Jaiden asked.

"Of course, Jaiden. You can stay as long as you like and study for any class." Snape said taking Jaiden into his office. Jaiden studied Defense Against the Dark Arts and then some Potions before dinner that night. When Jaiden got to the Great Hall she sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione cam and sat next to her.

"Is your father Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, has been since I was born." Jaiden said back.

"So you must know more about potions than the book tells us."

"Yes, I do." Jaiden said, not knowing where this was going.

"And you're also good at Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"What subject are you not good at?"

"History of Magic. I find the book boring."

"Let's make a study group. You and me to start off. I help you with History of Magic and you help me with Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ok, we can start tomorrow." Jaiden said. Jaiden and Hermione kept talking until dinner was done and then went up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**May contain warnings later. This story will mostly follow Jaiden. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. **

**I will try to update once a week, maybe more. Please review**

Jaiden sat up in her bed. All the other girls were asleep, which was understandable since it's two in the morning. Jaiden tried to go to sleep once already but every time she closed her eyes she would see her mother laughing at her and saying how cute she was and her father sitting across from her with a potion set for ages three and up. About an hour later Jaiden finally fell asleep only to be woken up at five by Hermione.

"Jaiden, come on, wake up. We need to start studying. Wake up!" Hermione said.

Jaiden open her eyes and sat up, "Why can't I sleep a little longer?"

"Because it is five and we need to study before breakfast." Hermione said.

"Ok, just give me a couple minutes." Jaiden said getting up off her bed. Hermione left to go to the common room and Jaiden changed and then went to the common room to meet her. "What are we going to study?"

"Potions. I want to know all there is about potions so by next year I'll know how to make more advanced potions."

"I can tell you some ingredients, but there are some things you can't know about until you're older. Those would be the things I don't know."

Hermione and Jaiden continued to talk and study potions until it was time for breakfast. By the time they got to the Great Hall most of the school was already there. Andrew came over to the Gryffindor table.

"We need to go to the potions classroom after breakfast." Andrew said.

"Why?" Jaiden asked.

"Don't know, something to do with potions. We can't bring anyone." Andrew said walking away. Jaiden watched him walk away.

"Are you always learning about potions?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I'm good at potions, I'm probably just teaching my brother some stuff. He's not that good at potions." Jaiden told Hermione.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then." Hermione said as Jaiden finished her breakfast.

"Yeah, see you later." Jaiden said getting up and leaving. Jaiden went down to the potions classroom and saw that Andrew was already there.

"Jaiden, help your brother with the potion we worked on the other day. I want him to be able to master it by the end of the day." Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Jaiden said. It was a really simple potion but her brother always had a hard time making potions. She didn't understand how her brother could be so bad at potions when their father was the potions teacher. It took almost three hours for Andrew to make the potion by himself.

"There, Jaiden, I did it." Andrew said. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, Jaiden, I need to talk to you." Snape said. After Andrew left Snape looked at his daughter and started talking again, "Jaiden, you are a potion's master. You can make almost any potion and actually make it decent. Most people have trouble making even the simplest potions."

Jaiden looked at her father surprised, "I don't think I'll ever be as good as you though. I only know the potions I do because you taught me."

"That may be true, but I also taught your brother and he isn't nearly as good as you."

"Yeah, I guess. Can I go? I need to do some stuff for History of Magic."

"Yeah, let me know if you need my help with anything." Snape said.

~~*^.^*~~

Snape watched as his daughter left the room and then went back to his office and pulled out an old picture. It was of his wife, Marie, and his first daughter, Jessica.

_Flashback:_

"_Happy birthday, Jessica." Marie said to her four year old daughter. Jessica looked up at her mother and smiled._

"_Happy birthday." Snape said apparating into the kitchen. Jessica ran over to him and gave him a hug. _

"_Daddy, I missed you!" Jessica said. Snape hugged her back._

"_I've missed you too, Jessica." Snape said letting go of his daughter and going over to his wife. "How's the baby doing?" Snape asked._

"_Wonderful. There have been no problems." Marie said._

"_Daddy, I came up with names. If it is a girl I want her name to be Jaiden spelled J-A-I-D-E-N and if it's a boy I want his name to be Andrew spelled A-N-D-R-E-W." Jessica said. Snape looked at his wife who just shrugged. _

"_Jessica, your friends will be here soon to take you out to eat. Go and get ready." Marie said to Jessica. Jessica ran to her room to get ready. When Jessica's friend came to pick her up both Snape and Marie gave Jessica a big hug and said goodbye. _

_Two hours later a phone call came in telling them their daughter had been in a fatal car crash. Snape and Marie rushed to the hospital that Jessica was in. They stayed by Jessica's side until she stopped breathing. When the twins were born they used the names their daughter had picked out. Snape had never told his children about their sister. Jessica had been the only child to look more like him and less like Marie._

_End Flashback._

Snape put the photo back and walked out of his office and started to work on making potions until Jaiden came back in around six in the afternoon.

"Dad, I was wondering if my friend and I could practice making a couple potions in here tomorrow." Jaiden said.

"No, Jaiden, I have things I need to do tomorrow and I won't be in here tomorrow to make sure you don't make anything dangerous." Snape replied.

"I won't make anything dangerous and you said yourself that I was a master at potions."

"I don't care what I said because the answer will still be no."

"Why? It won't be dangerous it will be a potion I've made about a thousand times! I want to teach my friend the potion!"

"Jaiden, I said no." Snape said. "Go and tell your friend." Jaiden left the room disappointed.

* * *

_**I thought I needed to add a little background to how Jaiden and Andrew go their names in this story. Please review and feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. The only characters I own are Jaiden, Andrew, Jessica, and Marie.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**May contain warnings later. This story will mostly follow Jaiden. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School has been keeping me busy and computer decided to act up.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Jaiden decided to tell Hermione that even though they couldn't study potions hands-on they could still read about them, so the next morning they both headed off towards the library.

"How many potions do you know Jaiden?" Hermione asked seeing that Jaiden was reading about potions most first years didn't know about.

"I don't know. A lot I guess. The potions professor is my father." Jaiden said back.

"Does your brother know a lot of potions also?"

"Yeah, but he isn't as good at potions as I am. I always have to help him."

They continued to study until lunch when Andrew came over to them. "Jaiden, can I talk to you alone?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, I guess. See you later Hermione." Jaiden said getting up and following Andrew out of the library.

"I want you to stop being friends with Hermione." Andrew said when they were alone.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with her."

"You shouldn't be friends with her. You should become friends with Slytherins! After all dad is head of the Slytherin house."

"So? She's my friend and dad doesn't care that I am not friend with Slytherins!" Jaiden said storming off towards the Great Hall. Jaiden found Hermione and went to sit next to her.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked looking towards the table that the teachers sat at.

"I don't know." Jaiden said just as an owl landed in front of her. She took the letter an opened it. It was a recipe for a new potion from her aunt that she used to live with.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A new potion recipe. I am going to go try it." Jaiden said getting up.

"Jaiden, I thought you couldn't go in the potions classroom today." Hermione said getting up also.

"Don't worry! I'll be quick. My dad won't even know I was there. Come with me." Jaiden said walking faster.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"For the last time, I won't get caught. My dad will be gone most of the day anyway." Jaiden said hurrying to the potion's classroom and dragging Hermione with her. When they got to the classroom Jaiden unlocked the door and went in. after Hermione came in she locked the door again. They were almost done making it when the door was thrust open and they were facing a very angry Snape.

"Jaiden, what are you doing?" Snape said coming towards them.

"Aunt Mary sent me a new potion recipe and I wanted to try it out." Jaiden said looking at her feet.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Jaiden, detention with me tonight. Hermione, detention tomorrow." Snape said grabbing the piece of paper with the recipe. "I expect you to be down here after dinner." Snape said. He then told the girls to leave.

"I told you it was a bad idea, but you couldn't listen to me." Hermione said.

"At least he isn't your father!" Jaiden said tears coming out of eyes as she rushed to the Gryffindor common room. Jaiden stayed in the common room until she knew it was time to go to her detention. When she walked in the door her father didn't look as mad as he had before.

"Jaiden, I want you to scrub the cauldrons and then I want you to write 'I will not do potions unsupervised' until I tell you to stop." Snape said leaving Jaiden so she could get to work. Jaiden worked for two hours until Snape said she may stop. She had cleaned out the cauldrons, which weren't too bad, and then wrote what she was supposed to about a hundred times.

"I can go now, right?" Jaiden asked.

"No, sit down. Jaiden you could have been seriously hurt today. That potion that you were trying to make is very difficult and even though you are more advanced than most people, you still had a good chance of making it wrong. And you did make it wrong Jaiden. If you or Hermione had even a drop of it, it would have acted like a poison and you would have been dead. You endangered your life and your friend's life. Next time I tell you to wait, I expect you to, or you will do more than you did today and for a much longer time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jaiden said.

"Ok. I got you something today, but you will have to wait a week until you get it."

"Dad, I promise to behave, can't I just see what it is?" Jaiden pleaded.

"No. In a week you may. Now get to bed." Snape said. Jaiden got up and walked out and went up to the Gryffindor common room where she found Hermione still awake.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"It went ok. I was surprised by how little I had to do." Jaiden said.

"Well, I did tell you would get in trouble."

"No, you just said it was a bad idea. I'm going to bed." Jaiden said getting up and going to bed.

~~*^.^*~~

Jaiden and Hermione didn't talk about what happened until the day they were getting ready for their first fly lesson on that Thursday.

"Jaiden, I think you need to talk to your father and get him to let us try some potions this weekend." Hermione said.

"No, I can't. My dad is still mad at me. I know he'll say no. Yesterday I asked him if I could borrow something from him for one of my potions and he looked at me like I had grown another head. If I ask him now, we might as well just throw out all those potions we learned." Jaiden said back.

"He'll continue to let you make potions."

"Maybe, but never outside the class or without him until I graduate from Hogwarts."

"I don't think he'll do that."

"Maybe." Jaiden said. The first fly lesson had been okay. Hermione had trouble but Jaiden was able to make everything work, until Neville fell off of his broom. Jaiden then watched as Harry and Draco started chasing each other and Harry being called to follow Professor McGonagall had come and got him. "You don't think he'll be expelled, do you?" Jaiden asked Hermione.

"Who knows, he might." Hermione said. Jaiden had always heard Hermione complain about Harry, and was used to it.

"Jaiden, are you friends with him?" Andrew said coming over, "Because if you are then I'll disown you as my sister. You always disappoint anyway."

The Slytherins started to laugh and Jaiden was about to tackle her brother when Hermione said that she should ignore him.

"I don't want to be your sister anymore, anyways. You've changed Andrew, and we have only been here a couple weeks." Jaiden said, turning and leaving to go back inside the school. At least she would soon be able to see her surprise. As she walked into the school she ran into Snape who was holding a black and white cat.

"I decided that you should have your present now. It was driving me crazy." Snape said handing over the cat and then waited until his daughter had given him a hug to leave.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this story and what you think the cats name should be. **


	4. Chapter 4

**May contain warnings later. This story will mostly follow Jaiden. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. **

**Please review! It really does help me write and more reviews equal more chapters!**

**Thanks for the review from:**

**mimichamp: He is a jerk **

**Writers block was really bad for this chapter so sorry for the long wait. I will try to be faster.**

* * *

It had been a week or so after Jaiden got her cat Patches when Snape told her to stay behind. After everyone left Snape looked at his daughter.

"Have you been studying like you're supposed to? Your potions don't seem to be as good as they normally are." Snape said.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'll do better." Jaiden said. Jaiden had been hiding something from her father and she knew that he knew.

"What do you have on your mind?"

"It wouldn't interest you." Jaiden said knowing that she had just lied but she had made a promise to Hermione not to tell anyone.

"Jaiden, if you're hiding something from me I will find out and you know I will." Snape said looking at Jaiden. "You may go." He said turning around and going to his office.

Jaiden walked out and almost walked straight into Hermione. "What did he want to talk to you about? You didn't tell him what I told you, did you?"

"No of course not, but he knows I'm hiding something and he always finds out what I'm hiding." Jaiden said back to her.

"Maybe this time he won't find out. If he does we'll all get points taken off from Gryffindor. Do you realize how many points we'll have taken off?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry; I'll try very hard to make sure he doesn't find out."

~~*^.^*~~

That night at dinner Jaiden studied instead of eating not realizing that Snape was watching her until he was right behind her.

"Jaiden put the book down and eat your dinner." Snape said to Jaiden taking the book away when she set it down. Jaiden then started to eat slowly knowing Snape was watching her.

"Jaiden, you might want to eat a little faster. Snape looks like he's about to get up again." Hermione said. Jaiden decided she was finished and left the Great Hall not caring that her father had seen her walk out and that he was calling after her.

"Jaiden, stop." Snape said and then realizing she wasn't he said a quick spell which made her stop walking. Snape went to her and turned her around so he could look into her eyes. "Jaiden, I want you to go back in there and finish eating. I will not have you skip meals."

"I'm not hungry though." Jaiden said knowing she was about to cry. She hated hiding secrets from her father and it was worse when Snape knew she was hiding something.

"Jaiden, you will go in there and eat, even if that means I have to force-feed you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Jaiden said looking down.

"I know your secret, Jaiden, so you don't have to worry about hiding it from me anymore. I won't tell anyone so don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you when you get older." Snape said leading Jaiden back to the Great Hall where she went back to sit next to Hermione.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" Hermione asked when Jaiden sat down.

"Just had to think about a couple things. My dad found out, but I didn't tell him so I don't know how he found out." Jaiden told her.

"He might've just said he knew to scare you, Jaiden. He just wants you to tell him."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Is he looking over here?"

"Yeah, why."

"I have to eat. I'll talk to you after dinner. If I don't my dad will force-feed me or at least he said he would." Jaiden said and started eating until dinner was over. Jaiden then went to the common room followed by Hermione.

"Jaiden, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself and you look distracted at dinner after you finished talking to me." Hermione said. She was now worried about her friend.

"I don't like hiding things for my dad. It makes me feel bad." Jaiden explained.

"If you think he knows then you would feel better, wouldn't you? Maybe that's why he said he knew."

"Even if he did know, I would still feel bad. I have to tell him Hermione, if I don't i won't pass any of my classes and I won't eat. I'm sorry."

"Go ahead and tell him, but wait until tomorrow."

"Ok, I will." Jaiden said going up to her bed. Jaiden couldn't fall asleep and decided that she would see her father now. She got up and was half-way to where her father was when she ran into someone.

"Jaiden, what are you doing up?" She heard her father's voice and looked up to see her father looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep." Jaiden said looking down.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm hiding something from you and it makes me feel bad."

"I told you I knew but if you want to tell me yourself, go ahead."

"Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Ron snuck out about a week ago and saw a three headed dog on a trapdoor. Hermione wanted me to keep it a secret so we didn't get any points taken off and also so she wouldn't get expelled. You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Jaiden asked. She didn't want her friend to get into any trouble.

"No, as long as you go to bed now and stay there for the rest of the night. I knew you were hiding that from me, Jaiden. I will walk you back." Snape said walking away with his daughter close behind.

"Goodnight, Jaiden." Snape said leaving Jaiden next to the portrait that would lead her to the Gryffindor common room. Jaiden said the password and then went to her bed and fell asleep feeling better now that she wasn't hiding anything from her father.

The next morning Jaiden and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I talked to my dad last night." Jaiden told Hermione.

"I thought you were going to wait until today. You said you would, you could have been caught." Hermione said.

"I was, by my dad. I ran into him and we talked and I told him the truth and then he said he knew that I was hiding that secret."

"How did he know that's what you were hiding?"

"I don't know, but sometimes I feel like maybe he's seeing inside my mind."

"Hey, Jaiden, Draco wants me to ask you why you won't talk to him." Andrew said coming over to his sister.

"Maybe because he isn't my friend." Jaiden said back.

"We grew up knowing Draco; you only just met this girl."

"I am allowed to friends with whoever I like! I don't want to be friends with Draco! He's cruel!" Jaiden said. Jaiden was going to keep going but then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Snape. Andrew did the same thing.

"Jaiden, Andrew, if you can't stop fighting then you will both end up with detention." Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Andrew and Jaiden said at the same time. Snape left followed by Andrew who went to the Slytherin table.

"Jaiden, why does your brother need to be mean to you?" Hermione asked when they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Because he was placed in Slytherin and I was placed in Gryffindor. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along." Jaiden said starting to eat breakfast. After she was finished she left for the Gryffindor common room to study for her classes. After a couple hours Hermione came in and sat next to Jaiden.

"Snape told me to tell you he would like to see you and to bring your books with you." Hermione said.

"Why?" Jaiden asked closing the book she had been studying from.

"I don't know. He was also asking me about the night I ran into the three headed dog. I think the only reason he isn't doing anything about it is because you're his daughter."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jaiden said getting up. Patches came up to Jaiden and started rubbing up against her purring. "Will you watch Patches for me?"

"Yeah. You should get going. I don't think Snape likes to wait."

"I know he doesn't like to wait. I'll come back." Jaiden said leaving the common room to go and see Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**May contain warnings later. This story will mostly follow Jaiden. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. **

**Please review! When I get reviews I feel motivated knowing that people are reading my stories. (Favorites and Follows work also)**

* * *

Jaiden made her way to her father thinking of why he wanted her to come to him. She came to a stop outside the potions classroom looking at her brother who was glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew said.

"Dad wanted me." Jaiden said as Snape came into view.

"Go in, both of you." Snape said. He had decided he was going to put an end to their fighting. "Find a place to sit next to each other."

Jaiden and Andrew did as they were told and found a place to sit next to each other. Jaiden put down her books and Andrew put down his. Jaiden open the book she had studied and started reading it again.

"Why do you always study? Aren't you smart enough to pass without it?" Andrew said. He took the book she was studying from and pushed it off the table where they were sitting.

"I was studying so that way I could know what we are learning!" Jaiden said trying not to yell or scream.

"Jaiden, Andrew, enough! You both need to get along and until you do you will be spending all your free time here." Snape said. He would tie them together if that's what it took.

"Why? You said we would get detention the next time we fought and we haven't been fighting!" Andrew said standing up.

"This is not detention. If it was you would both get points taken away from your houses. Now, Andrew, pick up that book right there and give back to Jaiden." Snape said. Snape could tell what was about to happen before it happened.

"Make her pick up her own book! I am not her servant and she is not my sister! If she was my sister she would be in Slytherin, not in Gryffindor with Harry Potter!" Andrew said. Jaiden then got up to leave the room that she didn't notice her father coming towards her until he was pulling her back to her seat and made her sit down.

"Andrew, that was uncalled for. You are going to come in here tomorrow and you are going to write me an essay. I will tell you what to write tomorrow and long it will be have to be. Now pick up the book, or you can come in for another night." Snape said.

Andrew got up and grabbed the book, throwing it back at his sister. "Here you go! Have fun studying!"

"Andrew how often do you study? I don't believe I have ever seen a book in front of you except during class. At least Jaiden studies for at least two hours every day." Snape paused to think for a moment. "I have an idea. Jaiden help your brother with a potion I will give you without telling him what it is. You will say how to make it and if Andrew doesn't listen, he will make it wrong. I want you to be careful Andrew because I will be testing this potion, and Jaiden knows how to make it perfectly." Snape said. It was a perfect way to bring his kids together, or at least he thought so until they were halfway through the potion.

"Andrew, stop, if you add that you'll ruin everything and-" Jaiden started, but was then cut of my Andrew.

"Jaiden, I don't care. Ok? I will never care! Like I said, you are not my sister and you will never be my sister again! Maybe after I make this potion I can make you drink it!" Andrew said.

"Andrew, enough! Go wait in my office, now!" Snape said raising his voice slightly. He was not going to have his son threaten to kill his daughter. "Jaiden, you may go. You can leave your books here." Snape said watching his daughter closely. He could tell she was on the verge of crying and he knew he would have to talk to her later.

"Yes, sir." Jaiden said leaving and going to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she to her dormitory and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe what her brother had said to her. Jaiden started crying not even noticing Hermione coming in.

"Jaiden, are you okay?" Hermione asked coming over and sitting on Jaiden's bed.

"No, Andrew said he was never going to consider me his sister again. We used to be best friends! We used to do everything together!" Jaiden said. She couldn't stop crying.

"Jaiden, don't worry. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He did. He said it twice and then he almost made a potion wrong and it would turn into a poison and he said he was going to make me drink it when it was done."

"Jaiden, I'm sorry. Why don't we go get some lunch to take your mind off things. I'm sure if we don't Snape will find a way in here and drag you down there and make you eat."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jaiden said getting up of her bed to go get lunch. When they got to the Great Hall they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. After they finished they left to go to the library and decided to stay in there until they Jaiden was feeling better. Snape came in about an hour later with Andrew and went to his daughter.

"Jaiden, Andrew has something he wants to say." Snape said.

"Jaiden, I'm sorry for saying you aren't my sister and that I said I was going to make you drink a potion that was almost a poison." Andrew said not once looking at his sister.

"It's fine. Can we just forget about it?" Jaiden said grabbing the book she had been studying from and putting it away. She then walked out of the library and went to the Gryffindor common room. Andrew could apologize all he wanted to. Jaiden knew his apology was anything but true.

~~*^.^*~~

For the next couple weeks Jaiden and Andrew didn't even look at each other and Snape was getting fed up with it. "Jaiden, Andrew stay after class." He said one day when they had only a few minutes left of class. When the class had gone and only his children remained he looked at them. "If you two can't get along by yourselves, then I will find a way to do it for you. I will not have you fighting, or ignoring, each other any longer. You will both come eat with me tonight, now go and if you both aren't here tonight then I will come find you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jaiden and Andrew said.

"Andrew, you may leave. Jaiden stay." Snape said. Snape waited until Andrew was gone before talking to Jaiden. "Jaiden, stop ignoring your brother-" Snape started before Jaiden spoke.

"If I'm not his sister then he is not my brother!" Jaiden said turning and walking out the door, or at least she was until Snape caught her by the arm.

"Do not interrupt me, Jaiden. Andrew is your brother whether you like it or not and if you don't start behaving then you will have detention for a week, understood?"

"Yes." Jaiden said, pulling her arm free and this time running out of the classroom. She knew the next time she saw Snape she was going to be in trouble for running away, but at that moment she didn't care. Jaiden wanted to get away and ran until she ran into Professor McGonagall.


	6. Chapter 6

**May contain warnings later. This story will mostly follow Jaiden.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**Sorry it took me this long. My life has been extremely busy. I will try to write stories faster.**

McGonagall looked at the young girl who had just run into her. "Jaiden, where are you going?"

"I don't know." Jaiden said starting to cry. Jaiden tried to leave. She wanted to find Hermione and tell her what had just happened. McGonagall didn't let Jaiden leave until Jaiden told her why she had been crying.

"Jaiden, you can leave now." McGonagall said and watched as Jaiden walked away to find her friend. McGonagall then went to talk to Snape. Jaiden didn't show up for dinner that night.

After a couple days of not seeing Jaiden, Snape went to go find her. It took him until the lunch on Sunday to find her sitting with Hermione laughing and talking. Snape walked up to Jaiden and waited until Jaiden noticed him.

"Jaiden, after you finish eating, come find me. We need to talk." Snape said and then walked away. When Jaiden finished eating she met up with Snape and they talked until everything was back to normal. Jaiden and Andrew didn't see each other unless it was necessary and every time they did see each other they would walk away.

On Halloween after the Charms class Jaiden was walking with Hermione and they were close enough to hear Ron as he said, "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly."

Jaiden watched as Hermione ran away crying. "I think she heard you." Harry said afterwards.

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." Ron said back.

"Why are so mean to her?" Jaiden said stopping in front of Ron and Harry.

"We don't like her." Ron shot back.

"Well, learn to like her." Jaiden said leaving to find Hermione. Jaiden searched for Hermione up until dinner when Snape found her and told her to go eat. As Jaiden entered the Great Hall she heard Hermione was in the girls' bathroom. She was about to leave but saw that Snape was watching her. When Professor Quirrell came in saying there was a troll on the loose, Jaiden got up and ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Jaiden said. Jaiden listened and heard the sound of crying. Jaiden was trying to calm Hermione down until she heard Hermione scream. Jaiden looked to see what made her friend scream and she screamed also. Jaiden and Hermione hid away from the troll and Harry and Ron came in. Hermione and Jaiden watched as the two boys took on the troll and after it passed out they both got up.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I think it has only been knocked out." Harry said back. They were alone for a few moments until McGonagall came bursting into the room, followed by Snape and Quirrell.

Jaiden hid behind Hermione as Snape looked at the kids and then went to look back at the troll. Jaiden listened as McGonagall talked to them but was also paying attention to Snape who had finished looking at the troll and was now on his way over to Jaiden. Snape grabbed Jaiden and led her over to where McGonagall was and then looked at Harry before turning away with Jaiden.

"Jaiden, I am going to say this to you once, so listen. If you do something like this again in the near future then you will be around me anytime you don't have classes, and yes that means when we're in the great hall you will be sitting right next me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."Jaiden said. Snape then told Jaiden to go to her bed and stay there and that if he should come in there and find her missing she would not be happy at all. Jaiden got up and went to her dormitory and found Hermione in there waiting for her.

"Jaiden, are you ok? Professor McGonagall didn't take any points off for you. Professor Snape didn't hurt you did he." Hermione asked.

"No, I just have to go to bed. I'm not allowed to stay up any longer or my dad will get even madder than he is now." Jaiden said walking to her bed.

"But, it's Halloween. You're supposed to stay up late." Hermione said. This was the night Hermione was actually going to have fun with her two new friends.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to. I'm going to bed." Jaiden said climbing into her bed and falling asleep. Hermione left the room to celebrate Halloween with Harry and Ron.

The next day when Jaiden woke up she went to the Great Hall with Hermione and was surprised when Hermione wanted to sit with Harry and Ron. "Jaiden, I'm going to go sit next to Harry and Ron."

"I thought they were mean to you. Why do you want to sit next to them?" Jaiden asked.

"They saved us from a troll. We probably would've been dead if they hadn't saved us." Hermione explained. At this Jaiden looked up see Snape looking at her and then quickly turn his gaze towards Andrew who had just walked in. Jaiden ignored Andrew and followed Hermione to where Harry and Ron were.


End file.
